Estelle and the Floating Palace
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The kids are a little bored at home and decide they would like to take a vacation. When they come to visit Enchancia, they find out that the royal family is planning a vacation of their own along a location called Merroway Cove. While there, Sofia meets a girl named Oona who happens to be a mermaid and they form a friendship together under the sea.
1. Chapter 1

"What're we gonna learn today, Mom?" Estelle asked after she and her brothers woke up in the morning for their home tutoring.

Mo tried to speak up, but then pouted. "I-I'm not sure... I feel uninspired right now..."

"What about something like Laputa?" Akito asked as he saw a book that had the words Laputa: Castle in the Sky on the cover.

"Oh, this one's a classic..." Mo smiled as she looked at the book. "But what?"

"We could go on vacation,..." Vincent suggested. "I hear Dad has a week off starting tonight."

"That is true." Mo nodded.

"So...?" Akito and Estelle smiled.

"All right, your father and I will discuss it before dinner and we can go on a family vacation." Mo decided.

"Yay!" The Fudo siblings cheered.

Mo smiled back to her kids. "Think about where you want to go."

"I wanna go somewhere like this." Akito said as he still held the book.

"We'll go there next time." Mo said.

"Hmm..." Akito pouted.

* * *

Later on, the kids were having fun with their own little thing. Atticus came home for lunch to surprise the family, but he was surprised to see his kids weren't studying.

"The kids have a day off," Mo told her husband. "They want a vacation."

"That sounds like a great idea." Atticus smiled.

Mo smiled back.

"Where should we go?" Atticus asked. "Equestria?"

"Hmm... I'm not feeling Equestria this time..." Mo shrugged. "New York City?"

"What about Enchancia?" Atticus suggested.

"Hmm... Yeah, it's been a while since we've been there." Mo agreed.

"I bet Estelle would love to see Sofia again," Atticus smiled. "I'll call Cherry and see if she'll want to come with us."

"Okay." Mo smiled back.

Atticus and Mo shared a hug as their vacation was set.

* * *

 ** _At Belle and Adam's castle..._**

"I need a vacation..." Cherry said as she fanned herself with an 18th century fan. "Why did I agree to live in this century?"

"Because you thought it might be relaxing." Forte reminded her.

There was then the ringing of a cell phone.

"Cerise, I thought we agreed no modern technology around The Master or Belle..." Forte said.

Cherry shushed him and answered her phone after she saw who it was. "Atticus, I told you not to call me when I'm in France."

 **"Would you and your family like to go on vacation with us in Enchancia?"** Atticus asked.

"Get off of the phone." Forte reached for Cherry's phone.

Cherry held her phone out of his reach. "We could use a vacation." she then said as she stretched to avoid her husband.

 **"That's great."** Atticus smiled.

"Where are we going?" Cherry asked.

 **"Enchancia."** Atticus said.

"They're going to Enchancia." Cherry said to Forte.

"Can we go with?" Felicity smiled.

Cherry glanced down to her daughter.

"You _did_ want a vacation." Forte reminded Cherry.

"Yes, I suppose so..." Cherry replied with a shrug.

"Please." Felicity begged.

Forte looked to Cherry.

Cherry sighed and then brought her phone back up. "What time?"

 **"We'll come by sometime tomorrow, be ready."** Atticus's voice replied.

"All right, Enchancia it is." Cherry then said which made Felicity cheer.

"Yay!" Felicity cheered.

* * *

The Fudo twins also cheered while Vincent gave a small clap, feeling he was too 'grown-up' to get over excited.

* * *

Soon enough, the families met up together and they were going to Enchancia, but the royal family was having a vacation of their own: They were going to a place known as Merroway Cove, and where they would go along with the royal family.

"Merroway Cove, where have I heard that name before?" Atticus pondered to himself.

"Maybe we can ask Ariel when we see her next time." Cherry said.

"It does sound familiar like that..." Atticus had to agree.

Sofia hugged Estelle as they were getting ready to dock on the boat that was like a castle of its own.

"Hi, Sofia, you doing good in school?" Estelle smiled to the girl who was actually her ancestor.

"Yeah, it's getting better," Sofia smiled back. "I missed you guys so much though."

"We missed you too." Estelle said.

"Wow, what a boat!" Felicity's eyes gleamed at the boat they were taking for their vacation.

"Only the best for this family." Roland smiled.

"I can tell." Atticus smiled back.

"Come along then." Miranda smiled back.

The families all came aboard and even Baileywick was coming with them, though he seemed a little queasy.

"Where's Cedric?" Mo asked.

"I didn't see him before we left," Roland replied before looking to see the sorcerer. "Oh, Ceedric, are you coming with us?"

"Yes, only if you don't mind." Cedric smiled rather sneakily.

"Of course we don't mind." Estelle smiled.

Cedric soon noticed Estelle's amulet.

"Oh, what a beautiful necklace, Estelle..." he said to her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, thank you," Estelle looked down and then smiled. "It's very special."

"I wonder if it's like Sofia's?" Cedric replied.

"Well, it might be," Estelle smiled. "After all, it's from Equestria."

"Fascinating." Cedric replied.

"Anyways, should we cast-off?" Akito asked.

"All aboard!" Atticus called out.

* * *

Everyone then came onto the boat. Amber fanned herself as she did a sophisticated walk and James smiled as he followed his twin sister.

"Hey, Amber." Estelle smiled.

"Hello there, Estelle." Amber smiled back politely, she was a little nicer now than when they all first met.

"Hey, James." Akito smiled as he held his fist out.

James flinched at first.

"No, no, this is a fist bump." Akito reminded him.

"Oh, right." James said, now remembering before fist bumping him back.

"You'll get used to it," Akito smiled. "But no worries, I'd never hurt you."

James smiled back. "I wish I had a brother like you."

"Well, then think of me as your brother." Akito smiled back.

"I'd like that." James replied.

Akito and James smiled as they decided to become honorary brothers with each other. After everyone was loaded up, the boat was moving out into the ocean and it didn't take long until they were accompanied by dolphins who chirped by the sides.


	2. Chapter 2

"You guys wanna check out the library?" Sofia invited the other kids.

"Yes, please." The Fudo twins smiled.

"You guys go ahead." Vincent said.

"I'll go too." Felicity decided.

Sofia walked them to the boat's library and there were many books all around.

"Cool!" The Fudo twins smiled.

"It's like Queen Belle's library." Felicity beamed.

"I know, I've never seen so many books in all my life!" Sofia added.

"That's exactly how she reacted when she saw King Adam's library, you know, before the curse was broken." Akito said.

"I just love that story..." Felicity said about when Belle met Adam when he was still a beast. "Even if Papa didn't like them getting together at first."

They soon looked through the books to see which one they should read.

"So many choices..." Akito groaned with a laugh as he looked at the various selections.

"I wish I could read them all." Estelle agreed.

Sofia soon went up to a book that really interested her. Akito and Estelle looked around until they found a mystery novel and a book on princesses. Felicity found a horror book and once the four kids found the books that suited them, they all sat down together and began to read. The book that Sofia was reading was all about mermaids.

* * *

Later on, Amber decided to come see the others.

"Oh, guys, there you are," Amber smiled. "You have to come out to the terrace this instant!"

"What is it, Amber?" Felicity asked.

"You guys will just have to come and see," Amber smirked before taking her step-sister's new book away. "Come on, finish this book later."

"But she was right in the middle of that book." Estelle said.

"Come on!" Amber urged them.

Akito sighed as he followed after the girls to see what the big fuss was about.

* * *

"Hello there, ladies and gentleman." Roland smiled.

"Hello, Uncle Roland." Estelle greeted.

"Dad, are we there yet?" James asked.

"Yes, we are," Roland smiled. "Everyone, welcome to Merroway Cove."

"Sounds so majestic." Mo smiled.

"Merroway Cove, huh?" Forte asked.

"Oh, Rolly, it's so beautiful." Miranda smiled to her husband.

"My father used to bring me here when I was a boy," Roland smiled back. "Remember, Baileywick?"

"All too well, Your Majesty..." Baileywick weakly replied.

"You okay, Baileywick?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, Vincent, I'm just getting used to being on the water." Baileywick replied weakly as he looked like he was going to be sick.

Vincent soon gave him medicine that would help with Baileywick's seasickness.

"These work for me all the time." Cherry said to Baileywick.

"Thank you." Baileywick said.

"You're welcome, sir." Vincent smiled up to the man.

"What a great place to spend our summer vacation." Miranda smiled.

"Daddy, isn't where Merroway Cove where the mermaids live?" Amber asked.

"There are mermaids here?" Estelle smiled.

"I'm afraid those stories are just old fisherman's tales," Roland chuckled. "Last time I was here, I didn't see any mermaids, and I looked, right Baileywick?"

"Indeed." Baileywick replied.

Estelle decided to go into the water to show her merperson form.

"I'm reading a book about mermaids and it says the only time they come up to the surface is when humans aren't looking for them." Sofia smiled.

"Nonsense!" a man replied as he came over as Estelle was about to take off her shoes with a pout.

"Who are you?" Vincent asked the man.

"Admiral Hornpipe!" Roland recognized.

"I have sailed the seventeen seas and have seen all matter of creatures," the man replied as he walked over after he was introduced. "But not one single mermaid; the truth of the matter is, there is no truth to the matter. Mermaids are not real!"

"Oh, really?" Estelle glared before taking off her shoes and then ran off and jumped into the ocean.

"Estelle!" Atticus and Mo called out.

"He must know the truuuth!" Estelle called out before she then landed with a splash.

Everyone soon went to the edge of the floating palace. Estelle landed in the water, she held her breath at first until her legs glowed and she was given her pink tail fin, she then swam back up to the surface with a smile.

"Estelle, get back up here!" Miranda called out.

"Sorry, Aunt Miranda, I'm trying to prove a point!" Estelle called back.

"What point?" Admiral Hornpipe asked.

Estelle soon showed them her tail fin.

The others who didn't know about that oohed and awed.

"See, Sofia? Mermaids are real!" Estelle smiled.

"Then how come Dad never saw one when he was here as a boy?" James asked.

"Well, the mermaids in my book usually hide from humans." Sofia shrugged.

"Oh, man, the water's so lovely..." Estelle said before a dolphin came from under her and chirped as it decided to ride with her. The girl giggled as she then rode on the dolphin as they jumped up and down in the water.

"She sure looks like she's having fun." Akito smiled.

"This is the coolest day of my life!" Estelle laughed.

Akito soon heard someone eating with his super-hearing.

"I knew mermaids had to be real!" Sofia beamed to Estelle.

"Because they are." Estelle smiled.

Admiral Hornpipe was in too much shock to defend his argument about not believing in mermaids. Sofia soon saw where Akito was going and where she soon saw a familiar bunny. Estelle then climbed back aboard which made her legs glow and her legs returned.

"Clover!" the kids greeted.

"Hey, Princess, oh! And I see you brought Akito and the gang." Clover smiled to his human friends.

"What are you doing here?" Akito asked.

"Yeah, you're supposed to be back at the castle." Sofia reminded.

"Heh... Surprise!" Clover smiled to them.

"You snuck on board?" Estelle asked.

"Wait right there, we're coming down." Sofia told the bunny.

* * *

Clover waited for the kids as they came down beside him to talk with him. "That's a nice necklace, Estelle." he then said once he noticed Estelle's new piece of jewelry.

"Thanks, my Aunt Twilight gave it to me on the night after the ball." Estelle said.

"Aunt Twilight, huh?" Clover replied.

"Yep," Estelle smiled and nodded. "Like when the princesses come to Sofia, one of my Equestrian aunts will come for me."

"You guys want some berries?" Clover offered.

"No, thanks... Wait, where did you get those berries?" Akito asked.

"I found 'em, finder's keepers." Clover replied.

"Fair enough." Akito shrugged.

"I'm worried about Monsieur Cedric being here with us..." Felicity said. "You know how much he wants your amulet, Sofia."

"He does?" Sofia asked.

Estelle covered Felicity's mouth with a sheepish smile, then looked to her cousin. "Don't tell her that!" she whispered loudly.

"Oh, um, sorry..." Felicity said sheepishly.

"Just enjoy your vacation, Sofia," Estelle smiled. "Besides, maybe we'll meet some real live mermaids."

"Yeah, maybe." Sofia smiled back.

"Anyway, I was taking a nap in one of the boxes in the castle kitchen, and when I woke up, I was here," Clover explained of how he got there. "But that's cool, I could use a vacation, right?"

The others chuckled to the bunny before Sofia looked to the ocean to see someone out there at first before she went right back underwater.

"Did any of you see that?" Sofia asked.

"See what?" Clover looked around.

The kids came to the end of the boat and looked into the water.

"What did you see, Sofia?" Akito asked.

"I thought I saw..." Sofia's voice trailed off.

"Saw what?" Akito replied.

"A mermaid..." Sofia then said with a sigh.

"HA! Mermaid!" Clover laughed, but then stopped. "Oh, you're serious."

"Maybe we should see if there is one here by going underwater." Akito said.

There was another splash and Sofia looked to the girl who then went back down underwater to avoid being seen.

"Where'd she go?" Sofia walked out to find her possible new friend.

The girl then looked up, she had golden blonde hair with hazel eyes.

"Kinda looks like Grandma Emily as a kid." Estelle said to Akito.

"Yeah." Akito smiled in agreement.

The girl tried to go back underwater, only to get her tail fin caught.

"Oh!" Sofia decided to help her.

"Be careful, Princess!" Clover warned.

Akito and Estelle went to help as well.

* * *

"Please, don't flap your tail, it'll make it worse." Estelle told the mermaid.

The mermaid frowned and soon stopped flapping her tail fin.

"Give me your hand!" Sofia reached out.

The mermaid soon accepted Sofia's hand. Sofia gently pulled up the young mermaid to bring her out on the deck.

"Hold still." Akito told the young mermaid as he took away the tangles and threw them far away so they couldn't trap anything or anybody else.

"You okay?" Estelle asked the mermaid.

"Yes, I'm much better," The young mermaid smiled. "Thank you."

"Another mermaid." Estelle smiled brightly.

"My name's Sofia and this is Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity, what's your name?" Sofia greeted.

"I'm Oona." the young mermaid replied and then put her tail fin back into the water.

"We've never met you in Atlantica before, Oona." Estelle said.

"Oh, you know about that world?" Oona asked. "I didn't think humans knew."

"We're mermaids too!" Akito said. "Well, Estelle and Felicity are, but Vincent and I are merboys."

Oona giggled. "Oh, I see..."

Clover soon came over to them.

"Hello there." Oona greeted.

"I'm Clover!" Clover told her.

"What are you, Clover?" Oona asked, never seeing a rabbit before.

"I'm a blue ribbon bunny, baby!" Clover announced.

"You can talk to animals too?" Sofia smiled at Oona.

"Of course, doesn't everybody else?" Oona smiled back with a shrug.

"Not normally." Felicity replied.

Oona looked up and all around. "This is some boat you guys have."

"This is called 'The Floating Palace'." Akito said.

"I saw it enter the Cove," Oona replied. "I've never seen anything like it!"

Sofia's amulet soon began to glow.

"Does your necklace always glow like that?" Oona asked.

"It only glows like that after she's done something good." Vincent said.

"It's enchanted." Sofia added with a smile.

"Hey, so is my comb!" Oona smiled back as she gestured to the top of her head.

"Your comb?" Felicity asked.

"At least that's what my mom says," Oona shrugged then. "She won't tell me what its powers are 'cuz she says I'm not old enough yet," She then sighed before looking out to the water. "I better go."

"So soon?" Felicity frowned.

"Why?" Sofia asked.

"I'm not supposed to spend too much time up the surface," Oona replied. "Um, it was nice meeting you all." she then hopped off to go back under the sea.

"Aww!" Felicity frowned.

"Wait, don't go!" Sofia pouted.

"Ow!" Oona suddenly cried out in pain.

"You okay?" Estelle frowned.

"I must've hurt my fin in the net." Oona pouted.

"We'll help you." Sofia said as she took off her shoes to get into the water with Oona.

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent soon did the same thing. Felicity popped off her boots so she could join them as she was an honorary mermaid. Somehow, when Sofia's feet touched the water, her legs appeared to turn into a tail fin just like the others which was shocking to them.

"Sofia, when did you become a mermaid?" Akito asked.

" _'With each deed preformed, For better or worse, A power is granted, A blessing or curse',_ " Sofia read aloud from her necklace before smiling. "My amulet gives me special powers when I do good things!"

"You helped Oona when she got her tail fin stuck in that net." Estelle gasped with a smile.

"And do you know what this means?" Vincent asked Oona.

"What?" Oona replied.

"I can swim in the water like a mermaid!" Sofia beamed as she leaped up to go into the water with the others, and where she went down and down and down which slightly concerned the others.

"Sofia!" the others cried out in worry.

* * *

Sofia opened her eyes and breathed which astounded her. "This is incredible!" she cheered. She then went for a swim all over under the water. Until she finally came back up to the surface.

Clover merely gasped as he looked downright horrified and alarmed.

"Fun, isn't it?" Felicity giggled to Sofia about being a mermaid.

"It sure is." Sofia smiled.

Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity soon jumped into the water.

They then became merchildren as well.

"This is really nice, but I need to get back home." Oona pouted to her new friends.

"How about we get you home?" Akito suggested.

"It's not far, is it?" Sofia asked.

"Nope, just at the bottom of the cove." Oona replied.

"Cool." Vincent smiled.

"Clover, we'll be right back, we're gonna see where the mermaids live." Sofia said to her bunny friend.

"Okay, have fun," Clover said, about to hop away, but then realized what she just said. "WAIT! You're going where?!"

"We'll be back later!" Akito told him.

The kids went under the sea which accidentally splashed against Clover.


	3. Chapter 3

Oona took Sofia's hand and they had to stop real quick as there was a school of fish passing by. Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity stopped for the same reason. Sofia was amazed to see a school of fish this up close.

"We should first go somewhere to get your fin heal." Felicity said to Oona.

"Great idea, Fliss." Vincent agreed.

"Yeah." Estelle smiled.

"Here, Sofia, I'll help you swim." Felicity decided since Sofia wasn't used to having a tail yet like when she first became a mermaid unlike her cousins who were born with the ability.

"Thanks, Felicity." Sofia smiled.

"It takes some getting used to." Felicity smiled back as she could relate.

"Just follow me, guys." Oona said as she of course knew the way.

"Lead the way." Estelle said.

"Right through the kelp forest, guys." Oona replied.

"It looks just like seaweed." Sofia said about the kelp.

"Because it _is_ seaweed." Akito said.

"Wow, it's a whole new world, under the sea!" Sofia beamed. "Is it much farther?"

"Down there, just past this ledge." Oona instructed.

"Great." Estelle smiled.

* * *

They kept swimming until they came to what looked like a sunken ship which reminded Akito, Estelle, and Vincent of Atticus's story about his cousin Ariel's treasure trove before she became a human to marry Prince Eric.

"Here we are." Oona welcomed the others.

"Cool." Vincent smiled.

Oona opened the door for them and allowed them go inside first.

"It looks like it's centuries old." Akito said.

"Is this where you live, Oona?" Estelle asked.

"No, it's my hideaway," Oona replied. "It's where I keep all my treasures."

"Would these treasures be from the human world?" The fudo twins asked.

"Some of them." Oona smiled.

"Oona?" a voice called out. "Oona, are you back?"

"Quick, hide over here!" Oona told them as she spotted the seahorse out the window.

"Who's that?" Vincent asked Oona.

"That's Sven," Oona explained. "He's my friend, but he gets very suspicious around strangers."

"Then it's good that we're hiding." Felicity said.

"Hmm... Maybe she's in her shipwreck." the seahorse pondered before swimming inside the window.

"Oh, no!" Akito and Estelle panicked.

"Oona? Oona, there you are!" Sven swam up to the blonde mermaid.

"Oh, hi, Sven." Oona smiled nervously.

"Maybe if we stay still, he won't see us." Felicity whispered.

"Too late." Vincent groaned.

Sven eyed the cousins suspiciously. "I have not seen any of you in the cove before."

"No..." Sofia giggled nervously.

"They're, uh, visiting from another colony," Oona made up. "I hurt my fin and they helped me get back."

Sven gasped at the hurt fin part.

"But don't worry, I think it just needs to be wrapped with kelp." Estelle said.

"No, no, she needs to see the doctor!" Sven panicked.

"See the doctor about what?" an older girl's voice asked.

"Who's there?" Felicity said.

" **OONA HURT HER FIN!** " Sven rushed over to who appeared to be a young teenage girl.

"Sven, relax, let's have a look." the older girl swam over to Oona to take a look at the tail fin.

"I think it just needs to be wrapped with kelp." Estelle said.

"That's right, she needs a little moon kelp." the older girl nodded to Estelle.

"Ooh! Ooh! I'll get it!" Sven offered before swimming away quickly.

"Who're your friends?" the teenage girl asked Oona.

Oona soon introduced Akito and the others to her sister. "Guys, this is Cora, my sister." she then said.

" _Big_ sister." Cora reminded Oona.

"We can already tell." Akito said.

"Pleased to meet you." Sofia smiled as she attempted to curtsy.

"Bonsoir." Felicity greeted.

"I got the moon kelp!" Sven called out as he swam over right away and came between the mermaid sisters.

"Cool." Felicity smiled.

"You're such a great sister." Estelle smiled to Cora.

"Thanks." Cora smiled back.

"I can do this myself, Cora." Oona glared slightly in embarrassment.

"It needs to be put on just right," Cora replied as she wrapped her sister's tail fin. "There! How does that feel?"

Oona flopped her tail a little before smiling. "Good."

"Great." Estelle smiled.

"Wonderful." Akito agreed.

"You really should be more careful, Oona." Cora coaxed.

"I am careful!" Oona defended. "What're you doing here anyway?"

"Mom wanted me to check on you." Cora replied.

"Tell your mom that Oona is fine." Vincent said.

"I'm always fine." Oona seemed to pout.

"Just checking." Cora smirked before swimming away.

"Anyways, we should do some exploring." Akito said.

The others agreed as that sounded like a great idea and where better to explore than in the deep blue sea?

"Yeah, let's do it." Estelle nodded.

* * *

They soon began to explore the shipwreck with Sofia who was still trying to get used to being a mermaid after Cora took care of her younger sister and soon swam off.

"Are you all right, Oona?" Estelle asked.

"Cora still treats me like a little merbaby." Oona frowned.

"That's what big sisters do!" Sven replied. "I have twelve!"

"Whoa." Vincent said.

"So, if this is your hideaway, where do the rest of the mermaids live?" Sofia wondered.

"Ooh, she hasn't shown you the Cove yet?" Sven replied. "Oona, where are your manners? Let's show our guests around, give 'em a tour!"

"Yeah!" Estelle smiled.

"A tour?" Sofia asked.

"Welcome to your personal tour of Merroway Cove provided by the sassiest seahorse in the seventeen seas: that's me!" Sven smirked as he wore a clam shell like a hat.

 _'And so the tour starts.'_ Felicity thought to herself.

Sven showed them around the cove in the style of a song as they swam about, and where the song was very catchy. It almost seemed like Flim and Flam's cider song, though in a good way as the kids enjoyed their tour and visit so far.

"So, do you wanna see my castle?" Oona smiled to her new friends.

"You know it." Estelle smiled back.

"We'd love to," Sofia added. "It's amazing."

Oona smiled and soon swam them over to her castle. The others soon followed after her. As they swam, it seemed to get dark suddenly and they all looked up above the surface.

"Why is it getting so dark?" Sofia wondered. "What is that?"

"Your floating palace." Oona smiled.

An anchor then shot down from the bottom of the boat and was about to hit them.

"Whoa!" Akito yelped.

Oona got them out of the way in time before the anchor could hit any one of them.

"Oona, Mom wants us back at the castle." Cora told her younger sister.

"But Cora-" Oona frowned.

"Now!" Cora demanded before going that way. "Hurry!"

"What's her problem?" Felicity asked.

"I have to go, guys, maybe I'll see ya later?" Oona said before swimming off.

The others began to swim the other way, but Sofia was curious and decided to follow Oona and Cora. The others soon saw that Sofia was following Oona and Cora.

"We have to stop her, I don't think we're allowed in there." Felicity sounded scared.

"As long as we're merpeople; I'm sure we're allowed in." Estelle said.

"But we don't have permission..." Felicity replied.

"Aw, come on, Felicity, nothing's going to happen." Estelle smiled, taking her hands and they swam towards the castle.

"What's going on, Cora?" Oona asked her older sister. "Why does she wanna see us?"

"You'll find out when we get there." Cora said.

"No one _ever_ tells me anything..." Oona sighed in annoyance, though she would be told soon.

Sofia and the others followed, but in a farther away distance so they wouldn't be noticed.


	4. Chapter 4

"The ship has stopped, Your Majesty, but they haven't cast any nets yet." A merman told the queen at her throne.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're both safe." The mermaid queen turned to Oona and Cora in relief.

 _'Why wouldn't they be safe?'_ Ferlicity thought to herself.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Oona asked which made Felicity giggle a little since she was just thinking that.

"A human vessel is in The Cove." The mermaid queen warned.

"Oh, Mom, it's not like humans are dangerous or anything." Oona smiled.

"Yes, they are!" The merman scolded.

Felicity looked offended by that.

"No, they're not!" Sofia soon spoke up.

"Who are you?" The merman glared at Sofia and the others.

"I'm Sofia, this is Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent," Sofia smiled. "What's your name?"

"I'm Plank: The senior adviser to the queen," The merman replied. "Are you from this colony?"

"They're my new friends." Oona smiled.

"And we're from, um, far from here." Akito said.

"Well, you and Oona are too young to know what humans are capable of," The mermaid queen frowned to the young ones. "The last time a ship entered the cove, years before you were born, a few mermaids were playing near the rocks at the surface. The humans tried to capture one of us. Luckily, a storm came, and sank the ship before anyone was caught."

"You mean that shipwreck that Oona uses as her hideout?" Vincent asked.

"She prefers the term 'hideaway'..." Sven stated.

"Yes, the very one." Plank replied, firmly.

"But many of our people were hurt," The mermaid queen frowned to her younger daughter. "This is the reason we avoid going up to the surface, Oona. If the humans in that ship discover we're down here, we could all be in grave danger."

"But not all humans are bad." Estelle said.

"Queen Emmaline, there is only one course of action," Plank suggested. "We must remove the ship from our cove."

"NO!" The kids panicked.

"You can't do that." Oona frowned.

"It sounds like we have to, but how?" Cora wondered.

"With the queen's trident, it has the power to change the weather," Plank suggested. "Your Majesty, you could whip up a storm that blows the ship right out of the cove."

"No, please!" Estelle told them. "You don't even know them!"

"It does sound a little drastic, Plank... Don't ya think?" Sven agreed.

"But a storm is a hard thing to control, Plank," The mermaid queen frowned. "If it grows too large, it could sink the ship."

"Then so be it." Plank replied without remorse.

"What is with you?!" Akito glared at Plank.

"Humans _cannot_ be trusted!" Plank glared back.

"You don't even know if they're bad or good!" Akito glared back.

"I know more than a child does, you know better than to talk back to an adult!" Plank scolded.

"But we've met many nice humans." Estelle said.

"They were just using you." Plank glared.

" **YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!** " Felicity suddenly shouted, and cupped her mouth as that was louder than she thought it would be, but she couldn't help it since she was enraged. "Oh, sorry..."

"Besides, we know more about humans than you could ever imagine." Vincent said.

"There has to be another way!" Sofia piped up.

"Do either of you have a better idea?" Plank glared.

Sofia paused for a moment before speaking again. "Yes, we could get the humans to move the ship on their own."

"Yeah." Estelle nodded.

"And how could you do that?" Plank glared.

"Because... It's my ship..." Sofia explained. "Well, my dad's ship."

This made the other merpeople gasp.

"Now, please calm down, not all humans are bad or evil." Estelle said, trying to soothe them.

"You are not making any sense, you are mermaids and merboys..." Plank glared.

"Well... Not exactly..." Sofia said, nervously. "We're all really humans."

"It's true." Akito said.

"Uh, more or less..." Vincent added with a mumble about their species due to their genetics.

The merpeople all looked horrified to find humans were under the sea in their home.

"I've never seen humans who could change into our form," Plank glared. "Perhaps they're some kind of witches."

"Witches?!" Cora yelped.

"We're not witches!" Vincent told them.

"These kids are my friends!" Oona told her mother and Plank. "They helped me when I was hurt! Cora, you saw."

"All I saw was that you hurt your fin." Cora crossed her arms.

"Cora!" Oona complained.

"I saw 'em," Sven said. "Sofia and the others were helping Oona swim!"

"It's true." Vincent said.

Queen Emmaline looked to her older daughter who just harrumphed at them.

"Cora!" Oona pouted.

"We can get the ship leave, Your Majesty, just give us the chance." Sofia smiled.

"Please, Mom, we can trust them." Oona added.

"We can't trust any humans!" Plank glared.

"Yes, you can, you just have to know the right humans." Estelle said.

"Children, come forward." Queen Emmaline requested.

The kids then did as told.

"Do you give your word that you will remove your ship immediately?" Queen Emmaline asked them.

"Yes, Your Highness." Estelle said.

"Then go, children," Queen Emmaline replied. "Leave this cove, and never return."

"We will, Your Majesty," Sofia bowed her head even though that sounded terrible. "Thank you."

The young merchildren soon passed by Oona and said one final goodbye before leaving.

 _'Humans must have been untrustworthy to merfolks.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, how can you trust a human?" Plank glared slightly.

"Everyone must be given the chance to do the right thing." Queen Emmaline told him.

A Kingdra nodded in agreement.

"Let me just say that seahorses are very good judges of character, and I believe the human kids will do what they say, Your Majesty." Sven spoke up.

"No one asked you, Sven." Plank muttered.

"No one ever does, that's why I have to speak up." Sven said before swimming beside Oona.

"And besides, you only don't trust humans after what happened last time." Kingdra said, referring Plank's scar.

"Can you really blame me for that?" Plank defended.

"It doesn't matter what we say, Sven, it's not like anyone listens." Oona frowned as she swam away with the seahorse.

Kingdra simply sighed.

* * *

The others soon came to the surface to do what they had promised the mermaid queen.

"You guys!" Oona cried out as she came to join them. "Sorry about my mom. She's not always like that, but Plank is... But my mom isn't."

"We understand." Akito said.

"It's just too bad we have to go." Felicity frowned.

"Just as soon as we became friends." Vincent added.

"I know." Oona frowned back.

"I'll miss you." Sofia said, hugging the young mermaid.

"We hope to see you again some day." Akito said.

"I'll miss you guys too." Oona smiled.

The others soon swam towards the ship as Oona swam back down under the sea, only for her swim to be short.

"Hello~..." A certain creature smiled to her, startling her.

Oona screamed and began to swim away only to be snared.

"Going so soon?" Cedric smirked to the young mermaid. "Don't be scared, little mermaid... I only need your comb..." he then reached out to take her crown only for it to electrocute him which made him yell out in pain and let go of her.

The Kingdra soon swam up and started to smack him around in the face.

"Ow! Hey, you!" Cedric glared at the Dragon Water Pokemon.

"Swim, Oona!" Kingdra told the young mermaid.

Oona nodded and didn't hesitate in doing just that. Kingdra soon tried to blind Cedric with his Smoke Screen attack.

Cedric coughed to that and so did his squid sidekick who was actually Wormwood. "The comb must have some kind of protection charm on it," The evil sorcerer glared. "Catch that mermaid, Wormy, and don't let that sea dragon stop you!"

Wormwood soon went off, squirting some ink on the way out which nearly got in his face.

"Oh, it is on!" Kingdra narrowed his eyes at Wormwood. "I'm going to protect Oona no matter what."

Wormwood glared to Kingdra. Kingdra glared back before beginning to attack Wormwood for him and Cedric trying to harm Oona, and where this wouldn't go unnoticed.

* * *

Sofia and the others soon climbed on deck of the royal ship and they all sighed sadly of what they had to do and that they would never see Oona again. Akito soon sensed something was wrong.

"Guys!" Oona's voice cried out.

"Oona?" Felicity wondered before turning around with a gasp. "Oona! Hold on! We're coming!"

Oona swam as fast as she could since Cedric was after her, but Kingdra did what he could to protect her from both him and Wormwood. Akito soon dove back into the ocean. Oona panicked as she swam into the kelp forest.

Akito glared as he appeared in front of Cedric in front of the kelp forest to help protect Oona. He seemed to recognize Cedric by his eyes. "Mr. Ceedric?" He then asked.

"It's **_CEDRIC!_** " Cedric snapped about how his name was pronounced wrong yet again.

"What are you doing going after Oona?" Akito asked.

"I don't think it's any of your business." Cedric replied.

"It is my business when you're after one of my friends." Akito said.

"You'll just tell the others." Cedric glared.

"Duh!" Akito replied. "Now, come clean... What do you want with Oona?"

"Oh... All right..." Cedric gave in. "I want her comb. It can control the seventeen seas and oceans."

"Whoa." Akito said.

"Oh, just think of the power..." Cedric smirked.

"Well, you can't have it," Akito glared. "It belongs to Merroway Cove."

"Not for long." Cedric smirked.

"You'll have to go through me if you want it so bad." Akito glared.

Cedric glared back before Wormwood used his ink in Akito's face.

"Gah! He inked!" Akito complained, but he tried not to let that bother him.

Cedric and Wormwood then continued to go after Oona. Oona kept swimming as quickly as she could and as Cedric nearly had her, he got stopped by a school of fish, and where that was a perfect way thing to stop him. The others soon swam into the school of fish as they passed by. Oona kept swimming as far as she could until Wormwood caught up with her and latched his tentacles around her wrists like handcuffs, and where she started to getting annoyed by Wormwood.

"Well done, Wormy." Cedric smirked as he soon grabbed Oona by her ponytail.


	5. Chapter 5

Akito rubbed his eyes and looked around until he found his siblings and cousin.

"Did you find Oona?" Estelle asked.

"I was trying to help her, but _someone_ ruined my fun..." Akito glared.

"Bad guy?" Felicity asked.

"Cedric..." Akito sighed.

"What? How?" Estelle asked.

"He told me he's after Oona's comb to control the seventeen seas." Akito frowned for the young mermaid princess.

"We have to save her then." Vincent said.

"I think they went somewhere over there." Akito said as he pointed one direction.

They then went to swim off to go and find Oona.

"Oona? Oona!" Sofia called out. "Oh, no..."

"Where could she be?" Felicity frowned.

"The castle's just right there..." Vincent said. "We can't tell them... Can we?"

"Maybe it would be best?" Sofia suggested.

"Are you crazy?!" Felicity yelped.

"We have to find her..." Akito said as he could see clearly now. "I wish someone would help us though... I don't think anyone's gonna help at the castle."

"Looks that way." Estelle said.

"Well, what can we do?" Sofia frowned as she felt lost on what to do.

"Now, now, we'll think of something." Vincent reassured.

Sofia's amulet seemed to glow once as though it could sense her trouble. Sven and Kingdra soon seemed to be coming towards the group, and where they saw her amulet glowing.

* * *

The adults began to wonder about the kids and where they had run off to as Roland and Miranda sat at their thrones.

"Your Majesties, lunch is served on the terrace." Baileywick informed the couple before holding his stomach.

"Where could they be?" Mo frowned.

"Baileywick, would you go find the others and tell them it's time to eat?" Miranda requested.

"Right away, Your Majesty." Baileywick bowed.

"I wonder where they went?" Miranda wondered.

"Oh, probably back to Sofia's room to finish those books." Amber shrugged.

"Probably." Mo said.

"Hm... I don't know why anyone would wanna stay inside on such a perfect day." Roland smiled as he leaned back into his throne.

"Not sure either." Atticus said.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Sofia!" Sven called out. "Wait!"

"What is it?" Sofia asked the seahorse.

"Let me look at you... Hold still..." Sven said as he looked at them all.

"Um, okay?" Akito said out of confusion.

"Seahorses always know when someone is telling the truth," Sven told them. "And you... Were telling the truth! Which means Oona really was captured by a sea-monster! We have to find her! Kingdra and I will help you look!"

"But she could be anywhere," Vincent frowned. "There's no way we can look through this entire cove in time!"

"Is there anyone in that ship of yours who could help us?" Sven suggested.

"Our families." Estelle smiled.

* * *

Suddenly, Sofia and the others glowed as they came up on deck and their legs were brought back after the glow.

"Children, there you are." Baileywick smiled to Sofia and the others.

The group soon rushed to their parents.

"Uh, Baileywick, we need to talk to Mom and Dad right away." Sofia said.

At the dining table, the adults all sat there before looking over.

"Look who I found." Baileywick told the parents.

"Where have kids been?" Mo asked.

"Sofia, why is your hair wet?" Miranda added. "You know you're not supposed to go swimming by yourself."

"We need your help," Sofia warned. "Something terrible has happened!"

"What?" Roland wondered.

"Well, it's a long story, but..." Sofia paused before taking a deep breath. "We met a mermaid."

"Yeah, and she's in trouble." Felicity said.

"You met a mermaid?" Amber beamed.

"No way!" James added.

"You met a mermaid...?" Atticus asked while Roland thought maybe it was a joke.

"Impossible!" Admirable Hornpipe replied.

"Don't make me show you that mermaids are real again, Admiral, because I will." Estelle said.

"They saw a mermaid..." Atticus muttered to his wife. "I wonder if... She could know my mother."

"I'm sure she does in a way..." Mo replied to him.

"You're right." Atticus nodded.

"We have to rescue Oona!" Estelle cried out.

"From what?" Admiral Hornpipe asked.

"A sea-monster kidnapped her, Admiral Hornpipe," Sofia told him. "And her mother, the mermaid queen, thinks we took her, so if we don't save Oona by sundown, the queen is going to make a storm that will sink our floating palace!"

"So we have to rescue her, fast." Akito added.

"That's preposterous." Admiral Hornpipe laughed.

"Or you don't know the truth because you weren't there." Felicity glared slightly.

"Yeah!" Estelle added.

"It sounds like one of the stories in Sofia's mermaid book..." Amber said softly.

"I have an idea," Mo said. "Let's just meet the mermaids."

"Well, no, you can't," Sofia frowned. "Not right now, because Oona's missing, and the others are too scared to come up to the surface."

"Oh." Mo said.

"There you have it," Admiral Hornpipe said. "Either they dreamt it or they're making it up."

"Sofia doesn't make things up." Miranda firmly told him.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Amber said. "She's always pretending to talk to that bunny of hers."

After hearing Amber mention about Clover caused the kids to remember that he was on the floating palace with them.

"We gotta go." Sofia said before they left.

* * *

Clover was seen stuck in a life saver tube while fighting with a seagull. Akito was the first to spot them. He then gestured for the others to come with him and they came to see Clover and the seagull.

"Clover, we've been looking everywhere for you," Sofia told the bunny. "Whoa, what happened?" She then asked.

"This seagull took my lunch." Clover glared.

"The lunch you _took_ from the galley." The seagull smirked.

"He makes a good point." Estelle said.

"Aw, don't take his side." Clover pouted.

"It doesn't really matter, we need your help." Sofia said as she untied the animals.

"Are we still talking?" The seagull asked Clover.

"What does it look like we're doing?!" Clover complained.

"Clover, calm down." Estelle said.

"There isn't much time, Oona is in danger." Felicity warned.

"Oona the mermaid?" The seagull asked.

"You know Oona?" Vincent smiled.

"Yeah." The seagull smiled back as he perched.

"A sea-monster kidnapped her!" Sofia cried.

"A sea-monster?!" Clover panicked.

"Yeah, and it was actually Cedric, he must have used his magic to turn himself a sea-monster." Akito said.

"Cedric's a sea-monster?!" Clover gasped.

"Can you help us look for her, Clover?" Sofia asked.

"Sure, guys," Clover smiled. "Oh! I'll hop up to the top of the palace! I bet you could see the whole Cove from up there!"

"We'll need more help." Vincent said.

"Right, I'll search in the air." The seagull offered.

"You will?" Sofia smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Seagull!"

"The name's Farley." The seagull smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, Farley." Estelle smiled.

"We should go back in the water," Sofia suggested. "Oh, I hope I can find her..."

"We will." Clover soothed before hopping up the steps.

"Let's get going." Akito said.

They all soon went to go back in the ocean to save Oona before it would be too late.

* * *

Plank hid behind the kelp forest as the group swam through the water with Sven leading the way.

"Where are they going, and where's Oona?" Plank wondered to himself.

"Now if I were Cedric and I wanted to steal Oona's magical comb without anyone finding either of us, where would I go?" Akito asked.

"That's a good question..." Felicity said. "Um... Oceans don't have abysses, do they?"

"Not sure." Estelle said.

"I hope not there..." Felicity replied nervously. "Those are bottomless."

"Yeah... I don't think the abyss, but good try." Akito said to her.

"Then maybe a cave." Estelle said.

"She could be anywhere..." Sven frowned. "I'm getting worried."

"Where could they be?" Kingdra asked.

"I feel like we've checked everywhere twice!" Felicity complained. "I hate to give up... But... I feel like I might need to."

"But we can't." Vincent said.

"Maybe we should check in with Clover," Sofia suggested. "Maybe he's seen her."

They soon came to shore to find Clover and looked around for him.

"Um, who is Clover exactly?" Sven asked.

"A land animal friend of ours." Akito said.

"Sofia!" Clover's voice called out.

The kids looked up and Felicity soon caught the bunny in her arms as he seemed to fall from the sky.

"Thanks for the soft landing." Clover glared at Farley.

"Sofia, the sea-monster has Oona on a boat." Farley told the young princess.

"Can you show us the way?" Felicity asked.

"Yes, follow me." Farley said as he flew over the ocean.

The kids then went to go back into the water to follow the seagull.

"Be careful, guys!" Clover waved as he stayed on the deck.

"We will!" Akito called out.

Farley landed on deck once they came to the ship where Oona was inside, trapped in a cage as Cedric checked a spell book.

* * *

The others then came up behind them once they finally found the mermaid princess.

"Farley!" Oona gasped before seeing her new friends. "Guys!"

"We're here to help you escape." Estelle said.

"Please, that monster's trying to steal my enchanted comb." Oona said.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out." Sofia said before climbing aboard which made her legs come back.

Akito and the others soon joined her.

"Where's the key?" Sofia asked.

"I don't know." Oona frowned.

Akito looked around before he saw where the key was. He shushed the others and decided to sneak over and get the key as Cedric looked through his book. Wormwood soon came out of a bucket as Akito reached out to sneak the key away from the sorcerer.

 _'Almost got it.'_ Akito thought to himself.

Cedric soon turned around. Akito waved once, grabbed the key, and then ran with the others. Cedric soon reached out and grabbed Akito's arm, making him drop the key before Akito glared at him.

"Hey!" Akito snapped.

Cedric smirked before yelping as Farley pecked his tentacle off of Akito. Akito then grabbed the key and tried to use it to open the cage to let Oona go, but Cedric blasted it into the water with his magic.

"EVIL!" Felicity glared at Cedric. "Why?!"

"Why are you so evil?!" Estelle added with her own glare.

"I have my reasons." Cedric smirked.

"I'll deal with you later..." Akito glared before going under the water to find the key.

Sven and Kingdra soon swam to him.

"Um, what happened?" Sven asked.

"I dropped the key to Oona's cage." Akito said.

"A key? A key! A key!" Sven rambled. "What's a key?"

"We've got to find it!" Akito replied, both urgent and annoyed.

"Maybe it's on the bottom." Kingdra said.

"Down there...?" Akito asked. "Seems pretty far..."

Unfortunately, since Oona was still gone, Queen Emmaline soon brought a storm like she said she would.

"Uh-oh..." Estelle frowned.

* * *

Everyone sat together while gray clouds came in the sky and thunder rumbled, and the waves rocked. James and Amber were on the floor, playing Chess while the adults sat at the table and played cards.

"Whoa... Daddy?!" Amber yelped.

"Looks like we should have listened to Sofia and the others!" Cherry called out.

Lightning then flashed outside which worried the twins.

"Baileywick, can you make sure Sofia and the others are all right?" Miranda asked.

"I'll go check on them..." Baileywick said before going out, wobbling slightly.

"I hope they're alright." Mo said.


	6. Chapter 6

"The Queen is going to sink my family's ship." Sofia sulked as she sat on a rock.

"Let's tell her we found Oona." Sven suggested.

"She won't believe us, no one will believe us, I don't know what else to do." Sofia frowned until her amulet glowed.

"Sofia, your amulet's glowing, you know what that means." Estelle smiled.

Sven and Kingdra wondered what that could mean since they had just met Sofia, then saw a glow in the ocean water.

"What's that?" Sven wondered.

"Let's find out." Sofia suggested before they went back in the water.

"I think I know what or who it might be." Akito said.

They soon came under the water and looked around until a certain mermaid was shown behind a barrel.

"Aunt Ariel!" The Fudo cousins smiled.

"Princess Ariel?" Sven asked. "What're you doing here?"

"Sofia's amulet brought me here to help," Ariel smiled. "What's going on, Sofia?"

"Our friend Oona is in trouble," Sofia frowned. "We tried to save her, but..."

"You couldn't do it on your own?" Ariel frowned back in understanding.

"Yeah, and where no one believes us." Vincent said.

"We all need a little help sometimes," Ariel smiled. "Once, Prince Eric came to my help when his ship sank."

"My family's ship is in danger too, and Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity's parents are there too!" Sofia told the mermaid.

"Well, luckily, there's one answer to both your problems." Ariel smiled.

"And that answer is?" Vincent asked.

"Follow me," Ariel smiled before she swam and began to sing. "You tried to save your mermaid friend, But found it hard to do, You think your quest is at an end, But that is far from true, For though our worlds have different ways, There's one thing that we share, We both adore our family so, With love beyond compare~"

They soon swam together.

"Whether you live on land or sea, We're all devoted to our family, Alone you cannot win~," Ariel sang as they jumped through the water. "You need a helping fin, The love we share, Can set them free!~"

They soon swam in front of the castle.

"Joining together is the key, For if our two worlds work in harmony, You could end your troubles~," Ariel continued. "If only they would see, The love we share, Can set them free! Right there, Is a mermaid, Who wants to save her sister, Show her that you feel the same, And you may just enlist her!~"

The song began to inspire the group. Sven and Kingdra smiled before they joined the group in the swim.

"Joining together is the key~," Ariel and the kids sang together. "We have to learn to work in harmony!~"

"You could end your troubles~" Ariel sang.

"If only she could see, No matter where~" Sofia sang.

"In sea or air~" Ariel sang.

"The love we share, Will set them free...~" They all sang together then.

Ariel soon vanished.

"Thanks, Ariel, I know what to do now..." Sofia smiled until she saw that the mermaid princess was gone.

"Guys, what mermaid is gonna trust a human?" Sven complained.

"A mermaid whose little sister is in trouble." Sofia smiled before swimming through the kelp.

"She's right," Akito said. "Older siblings will do anything to save their younger siblings."

They soon came inside.

* * *

Cora was sulking in her throne before glaring to Sofia and the others. " _You_!"

"Just cool your fins, Cora." Sven told the older mermaid princess.

"Where's my sister?" Cora glared.

"She's being held hostage by an evil sorcerer who turned himself into a sea-monster and he's trying to take your sister's enchanted comb which can control the ocean water." Akito said.

"Akito's telling the truth; I saw the sea-monster with my own eyes!" Sven added. "Both of 'em!"

"Is that right?" Cora asked.

"Listen, the point is that you're Oona's big sister, and the only way to save her is for all of us to work together." Vincent told her.

Cora folded her arms at first before looking back. "You say the monster wants Oona's comb?" she then asked.

"That's right." Estelle said.

"Well, your brother's right." Cora told Estelle and Vincent.

"So...?" Felicity asked.

"We have to free her before it gets too late," Cora said. "If he gets that comb, he can control the entire ocean."

"It does?" Sofia asked.

"Mom gave the comb to Oona so no one would abuse its powers, but she doesn't even know what it could do," Cora explained. "She should've given it to me. _I_ know how to use it," she then muttered slightly. "But then Oona wouldn't be in danger."

"So, then shall we go and rescue her?" Kingdra asked.

"Anything for Oona." Cora nodded.

They then looked up as they could hear the storm from where they were.

"Oh, but what about the storm?" Sofia frowned. "We have to stop it before it gets too big and destroys our palace."

"Don't worry, I can stop Queen Emmaline." Sven smirked.

"You and what army, Sven?" Cora scoffed to the seahorse.

"Sven, call your family." Kingdra smirked.

"Will do, Kingdra," Sven smirked back before doing so and a bunch of seahorses came right behind him. "This one, Cora. Actually, this is just the immediate family, we'll get the others on the way... Let's hit the waves, gang!"

"Come on!" Sofia told Cora before they swam off to save Oona and the future of Merroway Cove.

Cora then followed them as the storm hit on land, starting with 'the floating palace', and where the seahorses were going to stall the queen.

* * *

"I'm feeling sick!" Cherry groaned.

"Someone must be angry down there..." Forte suggested.

"It's not Triton, is it?" Cherry complained.

"No way, we're nowhere near Atlantica." Forte said.

"Ooh, where are you guys?" Clover panicked until he ended up in a net.

Farley then grabbed him and flew him off of the boat so that they could work together since Oona was still in trouble.

"The storm isn't big enough yet," Plank told the mermaid queen. "Bring forth a typhoon!"

"So be it..." Queen Emmaline sighed, she used her trident, but nothing seemed to happen.

This was confusing for all of them.

"We got it!" Sven smirked as it was revealed he and his family members took the trident away from the mermaid queen. "Let's go, fellas!"

"Sorry, Your Majesty." Kingdra said.

"Kingdra, what is the meaning of this?" Queen Emmaline frowned to the Pokemon.

"Give the queen her trident!" Plank demanded.

"Oona was taken by the sea-monster, the others weren't lying, we saw her!" Kingdra told Queen Emmaline. "You must believe us."

"Impossible!" Plank glared. "The humans must've bewitched you then. Give the queen her trident!"

"Sorry, Plank, no can do." Sven replied as he swam off with the other seahorses.

"Sven, get back here!" Plank demanded before following him.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with the others..._**

The adults were panicking over Sofia and the others since they weren't found, though Atticus and Mo had a pretty good idea.

"At last, I have found a spell that will retrieve your comb~" Cedric smirked to Oona before he soon read the spell.

The others soon poked out from the ocean as Oona looked distressed.

"Nooo!" Oona cried out as the comb came off her head and out the cage.

"Not so fast, Mr. Seamonster!" Sofia glared as she jumped out and caught the comb.

"Nice try." Akito smirked at the sea-monster.

Cedric soon cast another magic spell. The wand then glowed and shot magic, but the kids ducked down and it hit the cage, but this made the cage fade away, freeing Oona.

"Nice shot, Cedric!" Estelle smirked.

"You won't trick me again!" Cedric glared as he waved his wand.

Clover soon dove down and wrapped a ribbon around Cedric's snout and mouth and Farley took the wand, until Wormwood got a hold of him.

"Hey, let go of Farley!" Vincent glared at Wormwood.

Wormwood glared back at Vincent before squirting some ink in his face. Vulpix soon came out of his Pokeball and he then attacked Wormwood. Wormwood let out a yell from the attack. Vulpix snarled to the former raven, not holding back any punches.

"Any get in your eye?" Akito asked.

"Almost..." Vincent narrowed his eyes. "Stupid squid, bird, whatever!"

They soon let the comb drop in the water.

"You shouldn't have done that," Cedric smirked as he grabbed his wand. "Your animal friends can't help you this time."

"But our mermaid friend can," Sofia replied. "CORA!"

"Cora?" Oona gasped happily.

"Cora?!" Cedric asked.

"Water, rise at my command!" Cora commanded as she came to the surface.

"This should be fun to watch." Felicity smirked.

The water soon came alive and then aimed to attack Cedric and it was enough to push him far back out beyond the cave.

"Thanks for rescuing me, guys." Oona smiled to her new friends.

"No prob." Felicity said.

"It wasn't just us." Sofia added, gesturing to the older mermaid princess.

"Oona!" Cora smiled and waved to her sister.

"Cora!" Oona smiled back and jumped into the water to hug her. "You saved me!"

"Well, of course she did." Akito said.

"I guess having a big sister looking out for me isn't such a bad thing after all." Oona smiled.

"Here, this belongs to you." Cora smiled back, handing the comb to her younger sister.

"Thanks." Oona smiled, putting the comb back on her head.

"Maybe you could show her how to use it sometime." Estelle suggested.

"Sure, if Mom lets me." Cora chuckled.

"Speaking of your mother, let's go find her." Estelle said.

The others agreed and soon went under the water to find Queen Emmaline. Farley then carried Clover off to go back to the royal family.


	7. Chapter 7

"Swim, seahorses, swim!" Sven told his family as they took the trident.

" **SVEN!** " Plank snapped.

Kingdra soon tackled Plank.

"Get off of me, Kingdra!" Plank scolded the aquatic Pokemon.

The others soon arrived with Oona and Cora.

"Mom!" Oona beamed as she rushed to the mermaid queen.

"Whew." Kingdra sighed.

"Oh, Oona, you're all right," Queen Emmaline smiled as she hugged her younger daughter. "You're all right."

"Thanks to Akito, Estelle, Felicity, Sofia, and Vincent." Oona smiled back, showing her new friends.

"What?!" Plank asked out of disbelief.

"That's right." Akito said.

"You were wrong about them, Plank," Cora scolded the older merman before smiling to the others. "We all were."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to say." Queen Emmaline told Sofia and the others before gasping from the storm up above.

"Can you stop the storm?" Akito asked.

"I have to..." Queen Emmaline nodded.

Sven and the other seahorses soon gave her her trident back so she could stop the storm. Queen Emmaline swam up to the surface and soon shot with her trident to end the storm while Sofia's family were all in distress, and they soon saw her, officially now believing in mermaids, and where they now saw what she was doing.

* * *

"A mermaid!" Amber gasped.

"Is she making the storm go away?" James asked.

"Yes, she is." Atticus smiled, happily.

The storm soon disappeared.

"Look!" Sofia pointed out as she came up to the surface with Oona and the others.

"The storm's breaking up," Oona smiled. "Your family's going to be okay!"

"Wahoo!" The Fudo siblings smiled.

Sofia and Oona shared one last hug and Sofia soon went to the deck with the others.

"Aaaaugh!" Clover yelped before Farley dropped him down next to Sofia and he looked annoyed. "Ya know, you don't have to drop me every time we land!"

"I know, but I enjoy it." Farley smirked innocently.

"Oh, brother..." Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Oona, can you wait here?" Sofia asked.

"Sure." Oona smiled.

"I'll be right back." Sofia smiled back before going off.

"Same with us." Estelle said.

Everyone looked out on deck as the storm settled and they were amazed that Sofia and the others were right about the mermaids.

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Sofia called out.

"Thank goodness you're all right." Miranda smiled as she hugged her daughter.

"I'm sorry we doubted you, Sofia." Roland added.

Estelle understood why.

"I knew you kids had to be okay," Atticus smiled as he hugged his older son and twin children. "So, um, is it true Sofia's amulet can summon princesses?"

"Yep, and we saw Ariel." Vincent smiled back.

"That's nice," Atticus smiled. "She's my favorite cousin."

"I wonder which princess from Equestria will be summoned when I'm in trouble?" Estelle said.

"Hm... Good question..." Atticus replied.

"Princess Skystar?" Cherry suggested.

"Who?" The Fudo cousins asked.

"She's from _Sea_ questria..." Atticus said, emphasizing since that technically wasn't Equestria. "She was the daughter of Queen Novo and the sister of Prince Starbrave. She was... Well... Let's just say she and your Aunt Pinkie Pie were really close."

"Ohh, yeah." The Fudo cousins then smiled.

"I believe I told you about that big adventure we all had against Tempest Shadow and Thunder Cloud." Atticus smirked playfully.

"Oh, man, that was a big one..." Mo memorized.

"Anyways, would you all like to meet Oona and the others?" Vincent asked.

"Why not?" Mo smiled. "She sounds lovely."

"Right now?" Amber beamed.

"Yeah!" James beamed.

"You bet I do!" Roland added before chuckling sheepishly. "Uh, I mean, why not?"

The merpeople soon came above water.

* * *

Most of the adults smiled once they saw the mermaids up close. Oona soon came out and showed herself.

"She looks like your mother a little." Mo whispered to her husband.

"She sure does." Atticus whispered back.

"Hi!" Amber beamed and waved to the young mermaid princess.

"Whoa, she's got a tail and everything." James smiled.

"She's a mermaid, James, try and keep up." Amber said like it was obvious.

"Yeah." Felicity said.

"This is our friend, Oona," Sofia introduced. "Everyone, this is our friend, Oona."

"Hi!" Oona smiled to the family.

Everyone greeted Oona.

"Do you wanna meet my family?" Oona smiled.

"Well, we'd love to." Miranda smiled back.

Oona then went underwater briefly and soon came back out with the other merpeople of her home.

"Wow." Mo smiled.

Queen Emmaline soon joined in, making a great and dramatic entrance.

"Divine." Roland smiled while the kids looked amazed and impressed.

"This is my mom, Queen Emmaline." Oona introduced.

"It is an honor to meet you, Your Majesty." Mo curtsied.

"The honor is mine." Queen Emmaline smiled as she hugged Oona and Cora by her sides.

"Oh, it's another one of those monster things..." Cherry said as she saw Kingdra. "Uh... It's... Um..."

"Kingdra." Felicity told her mother.

"Right..." Cherry replied.

"Whoa, another Pokemon." James smiled.

Cedric soon came back on deck with Wormwood, changing both of them back to normal in defeat, but, Cedric still had his tail and only Wormwood seemed to notice it. Cherry looked back before rolling her eyes as they all bonded with the mermaid family, and where this wouldn't be the only time the royal family would see them.

* * *

Plank soon came to meet the family and soon grew to accept them.

"I love your headband, Cora," Amber smiled. "What's it made of?"

Before anything could be said, James ran out in his swimsuit and soon cannonballed into the water, splashing his sister.

"James!" Amber complained.

"Boys." Estelle sighed.

"I'm glad everyone's getting along." Sofia smiled to Oona.

"Me too," Oona smiled back. "It means we can be friends now."

"It means we can always be friends now." Sofia took her hands happily.

"That's right." Akito said.

Everyone smiled to each other as this was a very lovely turn of events.

"Do you think we'll see each other again?" Felicity asked Oona.

"I'm sure of it." Oona smiled to her.

"You bet we will." Estelle smiled.

Everyone had fun until it was time to go.

"So, what happened to you exactly?" Atticus asked.

"These humans gave me a scar..." Plank said, showing his mark from the past. "Because of that, I thought they were all evil and heartless, just wanting to hunt us merpeople."

Estelle soon came over to Plank and used her healing power on his scar.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Plank asked.

"Just watch," Atticus smiled. "This is going to be a real game changer."

"Game changer?" Plank wondered what that meant.

"Just watch..." Atticus chuckled.

After a short while, Plank's scar was gone.

"W-Where did my scar go?" Plank asked.

"What scar?" Estelle smiled innocently.

Plank soon understood what Estelle did. Atticus smiled as this was a good time for all, though he looked out into the ocean and he could've sworn that he saw Ariel smiling and waving to him as a mermaid again as she jumped through the waves.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time.

"When will you guys be back?" Sofia asked.

"Not sure..." Forte replied.

"Ooh, could you come for Wassailia?" James asked.

"You got it." Akito said.

They soon went back home after visiting Sofia and the others in Enchancia.

"Mom..." Akito said.

"Dad..." Estelle said.

"What's Wassailia?" The twins then asked in unison before jinxing each other like they always did.

"It's what they used to call Christmas." Mo said.

"Ohh..." Akito and Estelle replied.

"So, we can go?" Vincent asked.

"I see nothing wrong with that." Mo smiled.

"Yay!" The Fudo siblings cheered.

They soon went back home. Like always, it was an excellent adventure with many more to come in the future.

The End


End file.
